


陨石法师就业在地狱深处

by Usaki_Daifuku, UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usaki_Daifuku/pseuds/Usaki_Daifuku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 灵感源自 兔兔大福（Usaki_Daifuku）的努努真实练级故事，本文核心部分纯属真实，如有雷同，实属不幸。





	陨石法师就业在地狱深处

Keywords：苍穹骑士团 7 10

Summary：灵感源自 @兔兔大福 的努努真实练级故事，本文核心部分纯属真实，如有雷同，实属不幸。

————————————————— 

努德内进门时的表情阴沉得像是有人烧了他熬夜十天写出来的论文，即使是性格最为稳重的奥默里克也不禁被他骇人的眼神吓了一跳，连忙走过去扶他到沙发上坐下，体贴地替他将手里的武器收起，放在旁边的架子上。

“发生了什么事？”奥默里克小心翼翼地问。努德内的碎发上沾满血块与泥土，显然是刚经历了艰难的鏖战。

“我要死了，”努德内回答，“这活我干不下去了，随便哈罗妮怎么惩罚我吧……”

奥默里克无奈地叹了口气，柔声提醒道，“可我们已经死了，死人是无法再死一次的。而如今我们所承担的这些，是在为生前所犯下的过错赎罪，断然是辞绝不得的。”

昔日的白魔法师死后被发配做了下凡的骑士，哈罗妮究竟为何如此安排他们并不知晓，只能服从指引幻化成活人的模样，为一批又一批的冒险者引路。

“道理我都懂，可是……”努德内露出只在奥默里克面前才有的猫咪般的表情，“你知道的学长，我并不缺乏耐心，也乐于帮助遇到困难的人，但他们……”他在脑海里搜寻着合适的词，却最终失败了，他二十三年的人生里学到的词，都不足以形容他的遭遇。

看来是很糟糕，奥默里克心疼地想，拍了拍努德内的肩，递给他一杯掺着薄荷的清水，“不妨跟我说说，你究竟遇到了什么事？”

“不是事，”努德内哀叹着摇头，“是人，各种人，什么类型都有！”

“别激动，你慢慢说，我听着，”奥默里克安抚道，揉了揉努德内的碎发想替他清理掉那些污迹，手指却被纠缠的发丝困住，“稍等下，我去打盆水来帮你擦擦。”

等待奥默里克回来的时间里努德内情绪冷静了些，“我从不知道协同作战竟是这么困难的事，哎……真想念昔日的战友们啊！”

“你遇到了不懂配合的队友？”奥默里克猜测着问。

“才不是懂不懂的问题，”努德内抬眼道，“根本就是草菅人命！”

“有这么夸张？”奥默里克拧干毛巾，覆盖在努德内的头顶，等待干涸的血块融化。

“要是我说，每个副本都倒T，你会相信吗？”努德内的眼睛里写满不可思议。

片片殷红渗出洁白的经纬，好像雪地上的冬梅，还带着褐色的泥土，奥默里克将毛巾放回盆里清洗，水立刻变得浑浊起来，“既然是你说的，我怎么会不信呢？”。

“第一个副本，就是那个溶洞，”努德内开始讲述他的经历，“治疗看起来是个老手，见到我们佩戴的豆芽标志，一脸不屑的样子。我还以为她很强呢，谁知道才半路我便躺倒了。”

“在我的印象中，溶洞并不算特别危险的地图，只要别太冒进，应该是不会有事的。”那是给新人冒险者的第一道考验，奥默里克说着便想起关于某位少女的午夜传说。

“战斗很简单，可难的是队友，”努德内摊手，“奶妈对我的态度冷漠得像是上辈子有仇，当我忍着不发火问她的治疗为何如此迟缓时，她竟然表情从容地回答说她在处理通讯贝的事，空不出手来摸那根幻杖……她还不如借口说多贪了块崩石呢！”

“至少她说了实话，”奥默里克不知该如何安慰他，“世界那么大，并非人人都同等的负责，偶尔遇上些不靠谱的，也确实难免。”

“偶尔？”努德内竖起一根手指，像倒竖的钟摆般摇晃着，“不，是所有，所有！”他自杯中饮了口水，目光漠然地说，“让我来给你讲下一个吧。”

“好，你说。”奥默里克再次将毛巾搭在努德内的发顶，血块和泥土已经变得柔软，比方才好清理多了。

“这次遇到的治疗，手法倒是没什么问题，死灵们围上来时奶得很稳，中途也不会随意乱跑，一直都紧随在我身后，还会主动处理机关，”努德内像是在称赞，忽然话锋一转，“可到了最后，那个自称主宰者的加尔梵斯出现时，她就暴露了真面目，目光狂热地开始拼命扔石头，完全忘记了我的存在，对我力竭倒地后的呼喊也充耳不闻，就像被什么妖异附体了一样。”

奥默里克自怀里取出把梳子，替努德内将微湿的发整理平顺，“听起来有些诡异，或许有什么原因？”

“谁知道呢？”努德内耸肩，“说起来这次还算比较幸运的，那触须老头竟然被她的石头敲碎了脑壳，不然的话我怕是要爬起来再挨一顿精神冲击。”

“真是难为你了，”奥默里克将掉落的发藏在手里，“难道就没有稍微顺利些的战斗。”

“有，只有一次，在铜铃矿山，”努德内回答，“治疗是位刚成为冒险者不久的新人，做事情十分谨慎，几乎全程保持治疗不断，只在敌人数目很少的时候才敢参与攻击，这是唯一一次我成功坚持到最后的。”

奥默里克欣慰地长舒了一口气，“新手治疗缺乏的是经验，却知道自己技法生涩容不得冒险，处处留意谨小慎微，反而不会出现什么大过错。”

“唉，要是所有治疗都像这样就好了，虽然任务完成的时间稍微长了些，可整个过程是十分愉快的。”努德内叹着，继续道，“紧接着我到了日影地修炼所，遇到一位莫名其妙的治疗，对那些闪光的怨火充满执念，非要将它们打干净不可，就这么弃我在旁于不顾……道中时也心不在焉，我不过才拉了五只螳螂，竟然也能倒地，简直难以置信。”

经过细心的擦拭，友人英俊的面容终于变得干净，奥默里克又将努德内的铠甲卸掉，他发现里面皮革的内衬都湿透了，摸起来手感黏糊糊的，缝隙处挂着几道细长的白丝，“这是什么东西？”

“成精的蜘蛛织的网，”努德内翻了个白眼，表情甚是无奈，“学长知道托托·拉克千狱的吧？那里面尽是这种东西，真是恶心死了！”

奥默里克顿时了然，“把铠甲全脱下来吧，我拿去帮你洗洗。”

“先听我说完，”努德内表情厌恶地卸掉手臂上的金属护板，绿色的粘稠液体在上面反光，像是粘液怪被捏爆后的残留，散发着令人不适的气味，“这回的治疗倒是勤快，一路上也都好好的，我以为遇到了好队友，也就放心下来。可到了最后，当那个毛茸茸的红尾巴蛛蝎出现的时候，我就惊恐地发现她背过身去，再也不看我一眼。”

“是被孵化的小蜘蛛缠上了？还是被那些花苞挡住了视线？”奥默里克试探着因，抓过努德内的手腕，摘下残破不堪的手套。

“你绝对想不到的，”努德内的眼里呈现浓雾般的灰蒙，“还没等我问她究竟是怎么回事，她便一脸委屈地哭诉，说她手里的治疗术一刻也没有停，结果为什么会是这样子呢？”他停下几秒，将另一只手套交给奥默里克，才又继续，“因为她的幻杖指错人了！她的治疗全给了满血的队友，而我这边连颗吉星都看不到！”

“……蜘蛛洞光线暗，确实容易花眼。”奥默里克抬起努德内的腿搭在自己膝盖上，想替他脱去长着霉菌的铠靴，却被对方制止住。

“别，我自己来，”努德内收回腿，“现在能跟我脚上的气味媲美的，恐怕只有黄金谷里的魔界花。”

“你去黄金谷了？”奥默里克听说过许多关于这里的轶事，许多冒险者与骑兵们进去就再也没出来过，不是沦为巨型蟾蜍的腹中餐，就是被弥漫的毒雾夺去呼吸。

“到那还早呢，”努德内摇头，语速飞快地说，“下个任务在一座豪华的庄园，漂亮是漂亮，只可惜年久失修，满地都是霉菌和污泥。比这还糟糕的是队里的白魔不熟悉技能，治疗量严重溢出又不懂得控蓝。另外两位队友对自己的输出信心十足，坚决不肯不打小怪。我最终支撑不住倒地时，发现那位小姐正束手无策地看着我……不过说起来，她事后态度很不错，十分诚恳地道歉，也愿意虚心学习。”

“这倒是可教，谁都有犯错的时候，”奥默里克淡笑着说，望着努德内疲惫得僵硬的手艰难解靴的样子，眼神无奈而温柔地对他说，“还是交给我吧，昔日在战场上我还为腐尸穿过衣服呢，这点‘考验’算什么？”

努德内不再推辞，他的双脚在沉闷的铠靴里捂了太久，再不拿出来透透气就要烂掉了，“从庄园出来后我到了布雷福洛克斯野营地，遇到一位很爱我的治疗，寸步不离地跟着我，生怕我会离开他的视线。”

听起来很贴心。奥默里克正想这么说，却从努德内的脸上看到了难以形容的苦笑，及时地缄了口。

“……可治疗频率低的可怜，我感到扛不住的时候拖着怪跑了好几圈，希望能引起他的注意给我一个先天禀赋。可他呢？竟然二话不说跟着我跑，手里的天星盘连闪都没闪一下。”努德内的面颊有些发烫，半是源自激动，半是为自己下肢散发出来的气味而羞耻。

奥默里克面不改色，将脱下来的铠靴拿到外面去晒，重新打来的水温度微烫，装在一个半膝高的宽桶里。

努德内还在继续抱怨，“……他到底知不知道自己是远程？不用贴我那么近也是可以治疗的！”

奥默里克捧起努德内的脚放进木桶里，动作娴熟地揉搓着有些发白的脚趾，促使被阻塞的血液尽快流通，热水将他手心里呵护的皮肤熨得温暖，有些许漫出来打湿了皮靴。

“最后是喀恩埋没圣堂，”脚背传来的感觉实在是太舒服了，努德内忍不住蜷了蜷脚趾，整个身体顿时放松，软软地向后靠去，“进门前我便预料到这场冒险不会很容易，可事实证明我还是太过缺乏想象力。”

“怎么？”奥默里克的手握成半拳，轻轻捶打努德内的小腿，小心地避开破损的部分，“治疗又无视了你的存在？”

“兴许是这遗迹的景色太迷人，吸引了治疗的全部视线，她总是站在原地呆立不动，像是在欣赏周围的断壁残垣。”话说到这里，努德内的语调变得平和多了，胸中的烦闷也渐渐溶解在热水的波纹里，沿着腿部攀升的温暖使他感到舒畅，在学长无微不至的关怀下，他心里满溢的烦闷一扫而空，“除此之外输出的效率也低得捉襟见肘，竟让那巨像兵出了五次石头，还有最后的审判化身，它竟然可以召唤这么多杖子，简直见所未见！”

“真是辛苦了，”奥默里克的目光溯流而上，正好与努德内垂下的视线交汇，“可更难的考验还在后面呢。”他的语调意味深长，“我们如今是在受罚，想轻松是不可能的。”

“我当然知道，”努德内枕着自己的手臂说，“所以我在仅有的选择中拿走了骑士水晶，心想只要有那深仁厚泽在，总归是可以稍微安心些的，圣灵和安魂祈祷我也用得很顺手，看起来跟过去当白魔法师的时候也差不多，可谁知道……”他自嘲地叹了口气，“该吃的苦真是一口都少不了！”

“不如早些去休息吧，”奥默里克探到桶里的水已经减温，努德内的表情重又恢复轻松，与他早晨持着宝剑握着盾离开这里到人间去时也是如此的淡然，“明天想必也不会轻松。”

努德内闭着的眼睑已经沉重得快要抬不起来，死去的人竟然也会如此渴望睡眠，这让他感到讽刺和滑稽。但他确实需要恢复些精力，否则下次定会陷在樵鸣洞的流沙里爬不出来。

“学长是怎么做到的呢？”他忽然侧过脸去问，奥默里克神情自若，看起来没什么不妥，可他们接受的惩罚是完全相同的，“你看起来好轻松，难道没遇到什么烦心的事吗？”

奥默里克将不再需要的水倒掉，默然不语地看着努德内，几秒后才回答，“也不是没有。但我明白如今所受的罪，皆是生前之因种下的果，这么想便只觉得甘之如饴了。”

“真不愧是你。”努德内抿着嘴，踩上奥默里克递来的拖鞋，朝着自己的卧室走去，死人不再需要睡眠，可躺下仍是最高效的休息方式。

“晚安，努德内。”奥默里克望着好友的背影，在心里祈祷他明天的冒险能够顺利。

“晚安，奥默里克。”努德内在门内含糊地应声，云朵做成的软塌托着他变轻的身体，好像他童年时梦见的城堡。

前景依然是不可避免的艰难，但好在他并不孤独。


End file.
